Better Man
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Masa lalu memang bagian dari kehidupan seseorang. Terpaku dalam kesalahan di masa lalu, itu bukanlah hal benar. Rukia akhirnya mengerti dengan kalimat itu. Ia ingin berbaikan dengan bagian dari masa lalunya. OS dengan OOC yang parah. Happy reading!


**Bleach **** Tite Kubo.**

"**Better Man" **

**(OOC ga ketulungan dan awas _Typo_ yang bisa menjebak readers)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sengaja mempercepat langkahnya, Ichigo tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya. Sekelebat fisik yang menyerupai, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ia ingin memastikannya.

"Rukia?" pekiknya tertahan saat ia benar-benar melihatnya. Seorang gadis berdiri terpaku, diyakininya karena mendengar panggilannya.

"Kau kuliah di sini?" ocehnya bertanya tidak sabaran disertai langkah yang semakin cepat untuk mendekat. Ia begitu penasaran saat melihat penampilan Rukia mirip gadis-gadis yang menjadi mahasiswi di kampusnya. "Hei?!" merasa diacuhkan, Ichigo berteriak lagi karena gadis itu malah melangkah lagi. Seolah menjauhinya.

Lengan tercekal membuat tubuh Rukia oleng ke arahnya. Satu pelukan didapat Ichigo guna menangkap tubuh Rukia supaya tidak terjatuh. Rasa bahagia Ichigo _cuman_ sesaat. Rukia secara kasar mendorongnya menjauh. Jarak tercipta meski tidak terlampau jauh, hanya selangkah dan itu cukup bagi Ichigo merasakan aura dingin Rukia. Alis Ichigo berkerut bertanya. Wajah mengeras marah milik Rukia, mulai membuatnya kecewa.

Mungkinkah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu belum terhapus? Ichigo malah semakin mengingat dengan jelas semua peristiwa tidak mengenakan itu. Mungkin sekarang Rukia juga mengingatnya.

Ichigo mengatur emosinya. Ia enggan membahas masa lalunya dengan Rukia setelah ia begitu merasa senang bertemu dengan gadis yang dirasanya semakin mempesona. "Kapan kau pindah? Apa paman dan bibi Kuchiki pindah kemari juga?"

Ichigo langsung menangkap sinyal jika Rukia makin tidak menyukai kehadirannya dengan pertanyaan itu. Pria itu berpikir jika membisu seolah menjadi pilihan terbaik Rukia.

"Rukia..." tanpa sadar ia meremas lengan Rukia sedikit gemas, menunggu jawab atas semua kalimat tanyanya.

"Pergi pria brengsek!" Rukia mendesis mengatakan umpatannya. Ia kasar menghentak tangan Ichigo dari lengannya.

Ichigo _gantian_ membatu.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ancam Rukia, sampai akhirnya ia segera melangkah pergi dari Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap mematung. Wajahnya berubah lesu, membiarkan Rukia berjalan menjauhinya. Tiada lagi niatan untuk mengejarnya. Ancaman dan penolakan Rukia telah menyakiti hatinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, mengisyaratkan emosi tertahannya. Satu gumaman terucap bernada sesal.

"Rupanya dia belum lupa, Byakuya..."

**~ooo~**

Jam tujuh malam, Rukia hampir menyelesaikan beres-beres apartemen barunya. Kehidupan awal kampusnya telah dimulai dan ia sudah siap menjalani perkuliahan. Cita-cita sederhana yang tumbuh begitu saja usai ia mengalami suatu kejadian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Seorang dokter yang bertugas mengobati orang sakit.

Berpisah jauh dari orang tuanya, bukan masalah. Ayah dan ibunya mendukung penuh. Dan satu penyemangat terbesarnya. Ia menaruh bingkai bermotif sederhana berisikan foto yang tercinta.

"Kakak."

Lantunan doa terucap di bibirnya sembari menangkup tangannya, untuk yang sudah berada di surga. Ia tidak cengeng lagi. Rukia bukan gadis empat belas tahun tahun yang dulu terisak-isak menangisi kematian kakak laki-lakinya. Sekarang waktu telah berjalan. Usia delapan belas tahun membuatnya harus belajar menjadi dewasa. Kemandirian adalah pilihannya sekarang ini.

Sayang, dari empat tahun berjalannya waktu. Hari ini; di hari pertamanya kuliah, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan bagian masa lalunya. Suatu yang dibencinya. Hal yang paling ingin dilupakannya. Hal buruk itu justru kembali hadir kembali di saat hati yang belum bisa memaafkan.

Bukannya belum. Melainkan tidak akan pernah.

Dering ponselnya mengakhiri lamunannya. Perasaan benci di hatinya memudar, berubah menjadi rasa bertanya. Deretan angka tertera di layar. Nomor itu tidak terdaftar dalam _list _di kontak ponselnya. Gamang antara menerima atau tidak. Masalah sepele, Rukia justru memperhitungkannya dengan cara pelik.

"Hallo," akhirnya kata itu terucap sebagai keputusannya.

Tidak segera terjawab sapaannya. Justru keheningan itu membuat alis Rukia menaut kesal. Ia melihat lagi layar ponselnya. Mungkin saja sudah dimatikan sepihak?

Nyatanya tidak. "Hallo?!" dia berujar dengan nada kesalnya.

Suara desahan napas terdengar oleh Rukia.

"_**Rukia.."**_

Detik itu juga, Rukia segera memutus sambungan telepon itu. Napasnya terengah padahal jarinya _cuman_ menekan sebuah tombol. Wajahnya memucat.

Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya kusut. Bagaimana bisa pria brengsek itu medapatkan nomor ponselnya? Ia merintih dalam hati karena ia tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab olehnya.

Belum selesai mengatur perasaannya, ia terhenyak dengan suara bel apartemennya. Bunyi bel itu seolah sudah menjatuhkan jantungnya dari kait cantolan lalu melemparnya keluar. Rukia tersenyum miris dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kenapa ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini?

"Jangan-jangan!?" Ia menerka jika pria brengsek itu yang datang.

Bermodal sapu, ia mengendap menuju layar interkomnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia. Jika sudah tahu siapa yang datang, kenapa dia malah memegang sapu sebagai pelindungnya? Meringis geli dengan tindakan bodohnya, Rukia tetap melakukannya.

Wajahnya berubah lega. Bukan seperti yang ditakutkannya. Segera ia menuju pintu dan kegelisahannya terobati dengan kedatangan—,

"Ayah?!"

**~ooo~**

Buku menu itu dipandang lama olehnya. Ia giliran memilih makan malam kali ini. Seleranya mungkin saja tidak sama dengan wanita di hadapannya. Tapi mengingat yang dulu, Ichigo tersenyum sumringah. Masakan ini adalah kesukaan sahabatnya. Ia bertanya pada wanita di depannya meminta saran. Anggukan tercipta sebagai tanda setuju atas menu pilihan Ichigo. Sekarang tinggal menunggu para koki menyajikan _buat_ mereka.

"Kau sudah bertemu Rukia?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan. Pertanyaan ibu Rukia pasti akan bermuara ke sana.

"Maafkan sikapnya yang sudah menyakitimu! Aku dan suamiku belum bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Bisakah kau memaafkan kami juga, Ichigo? Kami memilih hal ini demi memenuhi keegoisan kami tanpa memahami perasaanmu," tanya ibu Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku mengerti, Bi!" Ichigo meneguk segelas air putih yang tersaji di meja itu. Rupanya ia cukup tertekan dengan keadaan ini. "Rukia semakin cantik dari terakhir yang aku lihat," pujinya sengaja mengalihkan perhatian.

Ibu Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. "Dan sama halnya denganmu. Kau terlihat banyak berubah, sudah menjadi pria bertanggungjawab. Aku dengar dari ayahmu, kau setuju meneruskan usahanya? Makanya kau mengambil jurusan itu. Bukankah itu kabar sangat baik? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Ichigo tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang mendengar kalimat itu, seperti mendengar pujian dari ibunya sendiri. Padahal—

"Seandainya Byakuya masih hidup, mungkin ia akan mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu? Lalu meneruskan jejak ayahnya di perusahaan Kuchiki. Sayangnya, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ibu Rukia –dan Byakuya- seolah bermonolog. Ia hampir-hampir seperti berbicara dengan vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja, tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo diam, tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia tahu benar apa yang telah terjadi dalam keluarga Byakuya; sahabatnya. Termasuk menyoal penyebab kebencian Rukia kepadanya. Tersengat sedih lagi. Kenapa masa lalu buruk itu sangat sulit untuk terlupa? Parahnya jika ada kebohongan di setiap sisinya.

Pelayan datang mengantar menu utama.

Keduanya hanyut dalam kelezatan. Seolah tidak berniat menciptakan obrolan. Sampai akhirnya, makanan penutup datang. Bercita rasa manis yang melengkapi semua acara makan malam ini.

"Ichigo..." panggil ibu Rukia. Tangannya terulur untuk mengenggam jemari kekar Ichigo.

"Bibi?!" tanya Ichigo begitu kaget.

"Aku ingin minta satu hal kepadamu. Tidak banyak orang yang dikenal Rukia di kota ini, atau yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjaganya. Bisakah—" ibu Rukia tersenyum, "—kau menjaga Rukia?"

"Tapi—" Ichigo hendak menolak. Bagaimana ia bisa menjaga Rukia yang jelas-jelas membencinya? Ia tidak ingin membuat janji yang mungkin tidak bisa dipenuhinya. "—Rukia membenciku, bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya sementara—"

"Ichigo—" ibu Rukia memotong kalimatnya. "—aku tahu. Sedari awal Rukia menyukaimu. Semenjak kau berteman akrab dengan Byakuya dan kerap bermain ke rumah, Rukia senang mencuri perhatian darimu dengan tingkah bodohnya. Membuat kesal Byakuya, tetapi membuatmu terbahak senang. Aku mengira Rukia kala itu sedang mengenal yang namanya cinta monyet. Kepadamu."

"Cinta monyet? Kepadaku?" Kening Ichigo berkerut dalam.

"Meskipun sekarang dia hanya berkutat pada kebohongan yang kita ciptakan. Kelak jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya, kemungkinan cinta monyetnya—" ibu Rukia terkikik geli. "—atau mungkin sekarang aku menyebutnya adalah cinta pertama Rukia, akan tumbuh lagi. Tentunya masih kepadamu," lanjutnya.

"Cinta pertama?" Ichigo makin bingung.

Ibu Rukia mendesah pasrah. Ia berpikir ulang untuk menjelaskan banyak perasaan Rukia kepada Ichigo. Entah apa pria itu memang sedang berpura-pura, ia juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia tahu bagaimana cara Ichigo memandang Rukia berbeda cara dengan Byakuya memandang Rukia sebagai adik.

Jelasnya, mungkin Ichigo juga merasakan cinta pertamanya pada Rukia. Dan harapannya, Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bersama nantinya. Suatu saat nanti dengan akhir bahagia.

**~ooo~**

Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya. Berboncengan sepeda motor seperti ini, belum terbiasa buatnya. Sampai di parkiran fakultas, Rukia begitu lega sembari turun dari sepeda motor.

"Apa aku _ngebut _Rukia? Kau bisa memukul punggungku seperti ini—"Ashido mempraktekan dengan mengenggam tangan mungil Rukia untuk menghantam bahu lebarnya. "—untuk mengingatkanku, supaya aku mengurangi kecepatanku," lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguk. "Lain kali akan aku lakukan," gumamnya. Pria ini baik kepadanya. Sebulan sudah mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama. Menjadi teman dan baiknya, Ashido senang hati menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama ke kampus.

"Eits, awasss!" Ashido memekik sembari menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

Pandangan mereka sama tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk berjalan di areal parkiran. Ashido memperhatikan Rukia yang masih shock. Bisa saja mobil itu menyerempet Rukia lalu terjatuh. Untungnya tidak terjadi. Ashido menanyakan keadaan Rukia.

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah mengomel, "Bagaimana jika aku terluka?" lolongnya supaya si pengemudi sadar dengan tingkahnya barusan.

"Aku yakin dia tidak bisa mendengarnya," sindir Ashido mendapati mobil itu sudah melaju lagi. Ia menertawakan sikap Rukia yang menurutnya menarik.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan tingkahnya. Dan semakin jelas wajah Rukia yang memerah kala ia belum melepas genggamannya di lengan Ashido.

Lain halnya, dari balik spion mobil yang barusan melintasi Rukia, Ichigo menatap tidak suka dengan keadaan itu. Ia mendadak menancap gasnya begitu mendapati Rukia turun usai berboncengan dengan pria yang memang diperhatikannya sedang dekat dengan Rukia.

Mungkinkah itu pacar Rukia? pikir Ichigo mengira. Kenapa dia harus marah? Batin Ichigo bertanya.

.

Ashido dan Rukia bersama teman mereka yang lain sengaja mengerjakan tugas di taman fakultas. pekerjaan kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum mata kuliah yang selanjutnya di mulai. Obrolan mereka rupanya bukan hanya soal tugas, namun menyangkut yang lainnya. Terutama teman gadis Rukia membicarakan mahasiswa senior yang tampan, maupun dosen muda yang mengajar. Tawa meledak kadang terdengar saat ada lelucon hebat yang menggelitik perut mereka.

"Ashido, apa kemampuanmu untuk menggambar anatomi virus melebihi kemampuanmu dalam menggoda wanita?"

"Eh?" wajah Ashido kikuk menghadapi pertanyaan Riruka.

"Kau terlihat seperti jatuh cinta?" tanya Riruka sengaja menggoda, sikap diam Ashido menarik perhatian teman lainnya termasuk Rukia. "Aku rasa kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan gadis populer di sini?"

"Siapa?" tanya teman lainnya. Rukia hanya memasang telinga tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Kau tahu semua ingin menjadi seperti dirimu?" Riruka makin menjadi. Ashido hampir menjawab tetapi selalu kalah cepat dengan ucapan Riruka. Tersenyum kemenangan, Riruka melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Gadis itu diam-diam _punya _sensitifitas tinggi soal sinyal cinta. Parahnya korban yang _ketahuan_ kali ini adalah Ashido. "Tapi, awas ya! Jika kau mencampakannya, aku akan membunuhmu karena dia sahabat terbaikku."

Begitu kata kunci terucap, kali ini perhatian orang-orang di sana bukan lagi ke Ashido. Melainkan ke Rukia. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Rukia dan Riruka adalah sahabat? Sangat dekat dan sudah jadi rahasia umum jika keluarga Kuchiki memang seperti saudara dengan keluarga Dokugamine.

Rukia salah tingkah. Begitu pula Ashido membuang muka. Lainnya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Gosip baru tercipta.

Namun, mendadak raut muka Rukia menjadi kesal dan marah. Bukan malu-malu seperti tadi setelah digoda teman-temannya. Ternyata, Rukia marah bukan tanpa alasan. Sosok pria brengsek menurut Rukia datang menghampirinya.

"Rukia, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia melengos dan berpura-pura tidak menganggap kedatangan Ichigo. Ia memilih terus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Semua teman Rukia seolah sepakat tidak bertanya termasuk Riruka dan Ashido yang berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Rukia..."

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Rukia angkat kaki dari sana. Ia lupa dengan tugasnya. Dengan menghentak langkahnya, ia meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ashido dan Riruka tidak mengejar. Rukia yang marah baru dilihat mereka sekali ini. Tatapan menuntut penjelasan justru kepada pria yang barusan datang.

Ichigo yang menjadi pusat perhatian teman kuliah Rukia malah menatap garang. Berani kalian? Mungkin itu arti tatapan Ichigo. Yang ada teman kuliah beringsut mundur dengan pertanyaan menggebu di hati. Siapa pria itu? dan kenapa Rukia semarah itu?

**~ooo~**

Ishida dan Renji masih bermain dengan kartunya. Wajah Renji penuh dengan corengan tinta spidol setelah dikalahkan berkali oleh si mata empat. Rupanya pria berambut merah itu punya nyali besar menantang pria jenius macam Ishida untuk bermain kartu. Beruntung bukan taruhan uang. Kalau iya, dipastikan kantong Renji jebol karena Ishida selalu memenangkan setiap babaknya.

"Kenapa dia masih menyimpan kemarahan sebesar itu kepadaku? Padahal sudah empat tahun berlalu..."

"Karena kau tidak berkata jujur padanya," Ishida menanggapi kalimat Ichigo yang bahkan mungkin saja Ichigo tahu jawabannya. Ishida hanya mengerahkan seperempat konsentrasinya untuk melayani permainan Renji. Ia bisa memperhatikan Ichigo yang bermalasan tidur di sofa sembari memainkan kaleng minuman sodanya.

"Lalu aku harus berkata jujur meskipun kedua orang tua Byakuya melarangnya?" gumam Ichigo.

"Itu terserah kepadamu. Tanyakan alasan kenapa kau harus berbohong, atau mudahnya alasan apa sampai kau harus tidak berkata jujur padanya," Ishida menaruh kartunya di atas meja. Renji histeris mendapati dirinya kalah lagi.

"Itu karena—"

"Kau itu bodoh, Ichigo! Kau tidak seharusnya dipersalahkan atas kematian Byakuya!" lolong Renji saat Ishida mencoret lagi tinta hitam di alisnya, niat pria jenius itu adalah menebalkan alisnya.

"Lagipula saat itu, kita tidak mengetahui Byakuya ternyata seorang pecandu," suara Ishida terdengar penuh kekecewaan.

"Dan kau baru mengetahuinya setelah dia mati," Renji mengingat masa lalu.

"Hanya demi menjaga sikap Byakuya yang terkenal penyayang untuk Rukia, keluarga Kuchiki diam saja saat Rukia terus menyalahkanmu—"Ishida berkesimpulan. "—eh, maksudku menyalahkan kita," koreksi Ishida menyimpulkan semua hal.

Ichigo bahkan hanya diam tanpa mau menambah.

"Rukia marah karena dia pikir kakaknya telah salah memilih teman. Dan bergaul denganmu telah membuat kakaknya mati sia-sia—" jelas Renji berkaca di cermin melihat hasil lukisan abstrak Ishida di wajahnya. "—kita memang berandalan sewaktu itu, tetapi kita memiliki tujuan jelas setiap kita berkelahi. Bukan menantang untuk menciptakan keributan, melainkan hanya pemuas jiwa petarung menggebu kita. Tentunya tanpa narkoba dan alkohol," Renji mengerenyit mendapati tinta itu tidak menghilang dengan air.

"Byakuya hanya tertekan dengan semua sikap ayahnya," Ichigo bersuara sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Dia melampiaskannya pada hal yang salah. Harusnya ia membuktikan jika bakat seni yang dimilikinya bisa memberikan kontribusi pada kehidupannya nanti. Bukan malah terpuruk karena desakan ayahnya," Ishida merapikan kartu berserakan, menurutnya permainan kartu telah berakhir.

"Kurasa Byakuya tidak mempercayai kita semua sebagai temannya. Kita sepertinya tidak berguna," Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, lelah.

Ishida dan Renji diam sesaat.

"Hai, Ichigo—" panggil Renji. "—kau masih menyukai Rukia?" tanyanya.

Ichigo sontak bangun dari sikap malasannya. Ia menatap Renji, "—ya!" malu, Ichigo menunduk.

Ishida dan Renji tertawa terbahak melihat sikap Ichigo yang sangat menggelikan buat mereka.

"Kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya," saran Ishida diakhir tawanya.

"Dia selalu menghindariku," sanggah Ichigo seolah menolak saran Ishida.

"Kau harus menciptakan keadaannya. Jangan menunggu keadaan!" jelas Ishida berapi-api.

Ichigo diam tidak menjawab. Andai ia bisa? Pikirnya.

**~ooo~**

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia, sudah setengah jam gadis belia itu berteduh di halte untuk menunggu hujan reda. Gadis itu terlihat bosan memperhatikan titik air langit yang belum mau berhenti menetes. Ichigo sengaja mengambil ponselnya, niatnya mengambil satu pose istimewa dari sosok yang diperhatikannya. Senyum terukir begitu ia mendapatkan hasil gambar yang dirasa memuaskannya.

Ia mendekati Rukia. Berniat baik untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Baru selesai menepikan mobilnya dan keluar, ia malah dikejutkan dengan sikap Rukia. Sekali lagi gadis itu terhenyak akan kedatangannya dan memilih menembus hujan. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang akan kebasahan.

"Rukia?!" panggil Ichigo tidak terima. Ia sama berlari, mengejar langkah cepat Rukia. Ia memanggil beberapa kali lagi, "Rukia! Rukia!" sungguh bukan ini yang Ichigo inginkan.

Sudah hampir dekat, "Mengapa kau bersikap begini kepadaku?" pekik Ichigo. Derasnya hujan membuat suasana makin tidak kondusif. Mereka basah kuyub dengan napas sama tersengalnya.

Rukia melambatkan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, menghadapi Ichigo. Diabaikannya bibir yang mulai bergemeletuk menahan dingin. "Jika kakakku tidak mengenalmu, dia tidak akan mati."

Rukia kembali melangkah.

"Tunggu, Rukia!"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyusul Rukia, ia dikejutkan dengan segerombolan pria preman yang mendadak menghadang langkah Rukia. Sinyal ancaman diterima Ichigo saat para pria menyeringai jahat. Ichigopasang badan. Ia segera menarik lengan Rukia yang berdiri takut, menyembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Niatnya tulus melindungi Rukia.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan di jalanan seperti ini? Kalian sedang syuting film india?" sindir seorang pria. Dua di antara pria-pria preman memutari mereka, mengepung langkah Ichigo maupun Rukia.

"Kekasihmu cantik," pujian itu sungguh mengesalkan Rukia.

Sembari menahan dingin, Rukia kesal mencemooh tindakan pria-pria itu. "Aku bukan pacarnya," jelas Rukia mengambil langkah berbalik, berniat menghindari pertikaian yang besar kemungkinan akan terjadi.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, ia ditarik kasar oleh pria preman hingga tubuhnya terperangkap dalam tubuh si preman. Sontak Ichigo segera menggeram marah sembari berusaha menarik Rukia dari sekapan preman itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ichigo makin geram dan melayang satu tinjunya pada pria yang menarik kerahnya. Benar saja, perkelahian terjadi. Dua pria preman itu bukan tandingan Ichigo dan sudah tersungkur. Bersisa seorang yang menawan Rukia. Berusaha melawan, Rukia malah ditodong pisau di depan wajahnya. Tubuh Rukia gemetaran, nyawanya terancam.

Tindakan menantang yang dilakukan Ichigo, dibalas pisau yang diacung-acungkan ke arahnya dan tatapan melotot mengintimidasi dari pria preman itu. Ichigo mencari jalan keluar. Berjaga jarak sembari memikirkan cara.

"Lepaskan dia," gumaman Ichigo hampir membuat bulu kuduk pria preman itu meremang takut. Nada ancaman itu terdengar nyata. Ditambah bunyi petir yang mendadak menggelegar.

Lengah sesaat.

Waktu yang tepat, Ichigo mencekal lengan si pria hingga memelintirnya sampai kewalahan dan Rukia terlepas dari kaitan lengan pria itu. Segera Ichigo menarik Rukia agar berlindung di belakang tubuhnya.

Pria preman itu tersadar dan marah, menghujamkan ke segala arah pisaunya. Satu serangan mengenai lengan kanan Ichigo dan membuat darah merembes di kemejanya. Merasa puas, pria preman itu menghujam lagi, tetapi gagal saat Ichigo dengan cepat memukul tepat di rahang pria itu.

Merasakan perih dan kalah jumlah. Belum lagi keadaan Rukia yang dilihatnya _shock_ serta kedinginan. Satu keputusan Ichigo diambilnya. "Ayo!" ia mengajak Rukia berlari ketika melihat pria preman yang tersungkur bersiap menghajar lagi. Ia meminta Rukia mengikuti langkah lebarnya supaya membuat jarak yang lumayan dari kejaran pria preman itu.

Sembari mengenggam erat jemari Rukia, Ichigo terus mencari jalan keluar dan kalau bisa menghindari perkelahian itu. Rukia tertatih, mulai kelelahan. Pandangannya tidak sempurna karena tetesan hujan yang sangat deras mengaburkan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika darah dari luka pisau itu telah menetes sampai di ujung jemari Ichigo. Luka yang dalam, pikir Rukia.

Tanpa sadar Rukia menangis. Bersama hujan yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

_Kenapa mau mengambil resiko seperti ini, jika kau bukan apa-apa buatku? Kenapa aku percaya kepadamu?_

Menyadari langkah mereka terasa melambat, Ichigo melihat kondisi Rukia. Khawatir jika hal buruk terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

Satu tempat mereka temukan. Berhimpit mereka saling menjaga. Ichigo sengaja mengunci tubuh Rukia, menyembunyikan gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan dari pandangan pria preman sekiranya mereka berhasil menemukannya.

_Jangan bertanya mengenai alasan, apabila kau siap menjadi milikku? Datanglah kepadaku jika kau telah siap untuk segalanya. Cinta memberikan kita berdua sebuah kebahagiaan serta kesedihan. Dan itu dirasa lebih baik dari apapun._

Derap langkah pria preman itu terdengar mendekat lalu berangsur menghilang. Pertanda persembunyian mereka tidak diketahui. Kegugupan ini berubah menjadi rasa yang berbeda. Tadinya ketakutan akan ketahuan, sekarang kondisi dekat dan berpelukan ini membuat mereka berpandangan, berusaha saling menyelami isi hati melalui sorot mata mereka.

_Apa yang bisa disimpulkan dari sinar mata yang katanya jarang bisa berbohong?_

Tersihir dengan keadaan, Ichigo hilang akal. Ia terbawa suasana dan menggiring dirinya untuk mencuri ciuman Rukia. Naasnya, Rukia tersadar dan langsung mendorong jauh Ichigo dari dirinya. Satu tamparan menyadarkan segalanya.

Rukia berlari lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

**~ooo~**

Seminggu berlalu dan Rukia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadiannya dengan Ichigo. Di akhir pekan ini, ia memilih pulang ke rumah. Bukan sekedar mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya, melainkan ia sedang melarikan diri dari bimbang perasaannya.

Rumah terlihat sepi. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Ada atau tidaknya dirinya, rumahnya tetap begini.

Kakinya melangkah secara acak, tanpa tujuan. Dan dia mendapati sudah berdiri di depan kamar mendiang kakaknya. Memutar kenop perlahan, Rukia tersengat rindu mendalam ketika mengingat betul jika kakaknya sangat kesal jika ia kasar membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia merindukan kekesalan itu. Sampai sekarang.

Melangkah pelan, kini ia buru-buru mendekat ke arah ranjang. Di situ rupanya sudah ada sosok ibunya yang duduk di tepian ranjang sembari memandang haru sebuah foto. Ia tahu itu adalah foto kakaknya.

"Kenapa ibu menangis lagi?" lolong Rukia sembari mendekap erat tubuh ibunya. Ia menarik paksa bingkai foto itu dari genggaman ibunya dan meletakan di sisi yang lain.

Ibu Rukia segera memeluk putri bungsunya erat, berbagi kesedihannya.

"Kakak seharusnya tidak mengenal pria brengsek itu," cemooh Rukia.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu?!" Ibu Rukia beradu pandang dengan putrinya. Ibu Rukia terlihat berpikir keras melihat kemarahan dari putri semata wayangnya. Ia membelai rambut hitam Rukia berkali.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Rukia bingung mendapati ekspresi ibunya yang begitu sulit untuk dimengertinya. "Jika kakak tidak pergi bersama pria brengsek di hari itu—"

"Rukia—" potong ibu Rukia segera. "—Jangan menyalahkan Ichigo! Kau tahu, dia sangat menyayangi kakakmu," Ibu Rukia mengatur napasnya. "Hari itu, aku baru tahu jika Byakuya kecanduan obat-obatan," ibu Rukia mengenang ceritanya di masa itu.

**Flashback on.**

_Byakuya mengobrak-abrik isi laci meja kerja ayahnya. Keinginannya hanyalah mencuri lembaran uang. Demi memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sayangnya, ibu terlanjur menangkap basah segala tindak tanduknya._

"_Byakuya, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya panik menghadapi putranya yang bersikap di luar kewajaran. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan Byakuya yang telah membawa setumpuk uang tunai dari meja suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Byakuya mencuri uang di rumahnya sendiri?_

"_Ibu, lepaskan aku!" teriak Byakuya, menghentak pegangan ibunya._

_Belum selesai meminta penjelasan, Byakuya sudah hendak kabur darinya._

"_Tunggu?! Kau mau kemana?" pekiknya meneriaki Byakuya yang sudah keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya. Tangisnya meledak tidak terbendung dengan sikap kasar putra sulungnya. "Tunggu!"_

**Flashback off.**

"Kemudian aku meminta Ichigo untuk membawanya kembali—," suara Ibu Rukia mendadak sendu. "—tapi ketika ia datang, Ichigo melihat Byakuya telah dihajar sekumpulan orang. Menurut ayahmu, mereka adalah pengedar. Saat itulah, Ichigo menemukan Byakuya sudah babak belur dengan luka di perut akibat benda tajam dan nyawa kakakmu tidak tertolong."

Rukia terlihat linglung. Wajahnya tidak mempercayai setiap kalimat penjelasan ibunya. Dua rasa membuatnya kebingungan. Mana yang harus dipercaya?

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Rukia menuntut jawab pada ibunya.

"Aku—," ibu Rukia enggan menjawab, tetapi melihat rasa ingin tahu Rukia. "—aku tidak ingin kau beranggapan buruk pada kakakmu.

Saat itulah, Rukia menyesal. Ia menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia bersalah. Pada kakaknya dan pria yang terus dilabeli olehnya sebagai pria brengsek.

**~ooo~**

Sore ini Rukia kosong kuliah. Tanpa ditemani Ashido ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kafe yang baru memberikan diskon. Kafe baru memberi potongan harga yang lumayan buat kantong mahasiswa layaknya dirinya. Memanfaatkan jaringan _Wi-Fi_, Rukia mulai memainkan _Ipad_-nya. Mencari informasi mengenai fashion atau semua berita yang bersinggungan dengan kehidupan para gadis, disempatkan pula membaca _horoskop_.

Capricorn.

Rukia langsung meng-kliknya.

Asmara.

Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat isi ramalan bintangnya.

_Cenderung sexy dan teguh dalam hal percintaan dan hubungan. Mereka tidak terima jawaban tidak. Jadi, jika kamu menjadi sasaran cintanya, berhati-hatilah. Mereka akan menyeretmu kehadapannya dengan kekuatan dan pesonanya. Cinta adalah suatu kebutuhan bagi zodiak ini dan begitu mereka mendapatkannya, mereka akan memperlakukannya bagaikan barang berharga. Capricorn sangat setia selama pasangannya selalu bersedia membantunya._

Ia memainkan sedotannya, berpikir. Iseng, ia mencari kecocokan bintangnya dengan bintang '_si doi'_. Rukia makin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati kalimat panjang yang membuatnya senang.

_Sifat keduanya saling bertolak belakang, namun justru itulah yang membuat mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Walaupun Capricorn suka memerintah dan sensitif, sementara Cancer sangat moody dan mudah curiga, namun Cancer selalu merasa dilindungi dan dijaga. Sedangkan saat dekat dengan Cancer, si Capri merasa sangat disayangi dan dimiliki. Hal ini akhirnya membuat mereka saling membutuhkan dan mencintai. Capri dan Cancer, pasangan yang cocok!_

Hati Rukia terasa terbang saking senangnya. Ia sesekali menganggguk, membenarkan beberapa kalimat lainnya yang dirasanya sangat cocok dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Mengapa kau mengajak _ketemuan_ di sini?"

Rukia menoleh spontan saat mendengar suara berat itu. Matanya membulat kaget, mendapati rambut mencuat Ichigo terlihat dibalik kursi. Pria itu duduk beradu punggung dengannya. Dan parahnya, seorang gadis cantik menjadi teman semejanya.

Siapa gadis itu? mungkinkah itu pacarnya?

Mendadak kepala Rukia terasa sangat berat. Seluruh tampilan di _Ipad_-nya tidak menarik lagi _buat_nya. Kupingnya dibuat tajam untuk menguping. Apa isi pembicaraan mereka.

.

Ichigo menunggu jawaban dari Senna. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia. Ajakan pertemuan ini, apa maksudnya? Ichigo mengingat-ingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu, Renji menggosipkan kabar terkini yang beredar di kalangan mereka. Jika Senna memang ada rasa kepadanya. Lalu?

"Aku... merindukanmu."

Senna tidak hentinya tersenyum.

Ichigo menanggapi datar. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Di mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Ichigo sengaja mencari topik lain. Biasanya gadis ini memang bergerombol seperti semut. Kesana kemari selalu bersama kawanannya.

"Siapa yang akan membawa teman saat kencan—" ups! Senna menutup mulutnya, dia kebablasan berbicara.

Ichigo tersenyum kikuk. Ia membuang muka, memperhatikan jalanan luar dari jendela kafe. "Kencan itu hanyalah untuk sepasang kekasih," gumam Ichigo, sadar jika ucapannya terdengar oleh Senna.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau menerima cintaku?" Senna merona malu mengatakannya. "—supaya kita bisa berkencan," lanjutnya. Ini misi penting buatnya. Harus terus maju, pikir Senna dalam hati. Ia terlanjur menyukai pria ini.

Ichigo terlihat berpikir. "Tapi, aku bukan pria baik, Senna. Suka kehidupan malam dan perkelahian—"

"Itu yang aku suka darimu," Senna sengaja memotong alasan Ichigo.

Senna dirasa Ichigo makin agresif. Nona itu berani menggenggam tangannya lebih dulu. Tapi, mendadak Ichigo terpaku. Bukan pada sikap Senna, melainkan bayangan yang terpantul dari kaca jendela kafe, menyadarkannya pada sosok yang dikenalinya. Sangat dikenalinya. Duduk memunggunginya. Di meja lain di sisinya.

**~ooo~**

Perasaan Rukia benar-benar kacau. Setelah melambung naik setinggi langit karena ramalan bintang, kini perasaannya dibanting ke tanah dengan kecepatan cahaya. Rasanya sakit. Di sini, tunjuknya di dada sebelah kiri. Semenjak kapan Rukia menjadi seperti ini? gadis itu menggeleng-geleng tidak suka. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran kusutnya karena tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Ichigo atas pertanyaan cinta gadis itu, ia kini dikesalkan dengan seseorang yang menyuruhnya duduk lebih _mepet_ supaya bangku di halte ini lebih muat untuk ditempati beberapa orang lagi. Kenapa dia juga harus memilih duduk di pojokan?!

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah _mepet_ dan—" kekesalan Rukia terhenti ketika melihat Ichigo-lah yang duduk men_dempel_ di sisinya. Matanya menyipit saat sebelah lain Ichigo ternyata sangat longgar dan tidak ada orang. "Kau—" desisnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Marah, ya?" tanya Ichigo bodoh.

"Iya!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo supaya membuat jarak duduk dengannya. "Pergi sana! Hus-hus..." usirnya. Rukia membuang muka.

"Jangan cemberut begitu—" usil Ichigo mencubit gemas pipi Rukia. "—Kau terlihat lucu saat bibirmu manyun seperti itu." Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia supaya mendekat ke arahnya usai melepas pipi Rukia yang telah memerah. Ia pikir Rukia tidak lagi marah dengannya. Ibu Rukia sudah bercerita banyak tentang kebenaran Byakuya kepada Rukia. Dan mungkin ia bisa membuktikannya sekarang.

Rukia hendak menolak tapi, Ichigo lebih dulu menguatkan posisi itu. Ia sengaja menganggam erat jemari Rukia. Kali ini Rukia menurut saja. Mereka sama diamnya untuk beberapa saat. Memandnag jauh ke jalanan dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana lenganmu?" Rukia membuka suara.

Ichigo melirik sejenak ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu perhatian kepadanya. Ia membelai rambut Rukia, "—baik."

Hening lagi. Tak cukup lama.

"Rukia, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu," Rukia menjawab asal. Ingatannya berkelana ke gadis di kafe itu. Napasnya memberat mengingat mudahnya gadis itu menyatakan cintanya. "Apa kau menerima cinta gadis itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Eh?!" Ichigo kaget mendapati kalimat tanya itu. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti kau menerimanya. Selamat ya—"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Ichigo meraih bahu Rukia dan mengguncangnya sebagai tanda ketidakpercayaan dengan omongan Rukia barusan.

Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa? Ya, karena kau menyukainya juga kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Sayangnya apa yang kau pikirkan itu salah. Aku menolaknya."

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Rukia. "—Bagaimana bisa kau menolak gadis cantik _macam _dia itu? Susah menemukan yang seperti itu—"

"Karena aku sudah _punya_ yang aku cintai."

"Eh?!" Rukia terbelalak kaget mendengar bantahan Ichigo. Siapa? Kalau gadis itu bukan, lalu tipe Ichigo yang seperti apa? Rukia menggerutu dalam hati. Rupanya ia terlalu berharap.

Ichigo terkikik geli dalam hati melihat ekspresi Rukia. Ide kecil terlintas di kepalanya. "Aku harap dia menerima cintaku ini," Ichigo mengambil satu ciuman di bibir Rukia. Dan hasilnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..."

**Fin.**

**15/09/2014**

* * *

><p>Daripada mengomel dalam hati, lebih baik curahkan omelan anda ke dalam review. Biar saya bisa mendengar ups... membacanya.<p>

Terima kasih. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OS ini buat yang nunggu update fic aku yang masih _on going_. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, bukan bermaksud membuatnya terbengkalai. Idenya seret. Bener ga ya kalo bintangnya Rukia itu Capricorn? Atau bintangnya Ichigo adalah Cancer? Hadeh maaf kalo nanti authornya sok tahu. Kadang emang agak error.

(Spesial buat yang kirim PM ke aku dengan judul **'Maaf'. "**Say, ga papa! Ga usah dipikirkan. Aku senang kamu udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, itu sesuatu buat aku. Seolah pemberi semangat buat update.")


End file.
